In the prior art, it is known that bubble domains may be generated in a magnetizable layer of, e.g., a great epitaxial film. These bubble domains may then be propagated through the magnetizable layer using Permalloy overlays when subjected to a bias field normal to the plane of the magnetizable layer and a rotating in-plane field. For detection of the passage of a bubble domain along the overlay, the bubble domain is generally stretched whereby the bubble domain may be lengthened into a stripe domain increasing the stray flux several orders of magnitude so that electrical signals several millivolts in amplitude are obtained. These lengthened bubble domains or stripe domains may then, under the same bias and in-plane fields, be propagated along parallel lines of discrete Permalloy elements such as the well-known Chevron design. For discussion of such a system see the article "Magnetic Bubbles--An Emerging New Memory Technology", A. H. Bobeck, et al., Proceedings of the IEEE, Volume 63, No. 8, August 1975, pp. 1176-1195, with particular reference to FIG. 14.
In magneto-optic readout devices incorporating bubble memory systems, it is desirable that the area through which the bubble domains are to be propagated be unobstructed by opaque materials such as the commonly used Permalloy material of which the propagating elements such as Chevrons are typically formed. It is therefore desirable that there be provided a means whereby bubble domains and/or stripe domains be propagated through a bubble domain and/or stripe domain sustaining material without providing light obstructing propagation elements along the entire length of the propagating stripe domain.